Harry Potter and the Lost Blood
by usgvcad
Summary: Harry starts the summer after Sirius death depressed before finally accepting that if he has to he will beat Voldemort, with a few surprizes along the way. Set after OOTP.
1. Lost Family

**Lost Family**

The wind blew a crossed the parking of King's Cross Station as four people walked across the pavement. The group was lead by a purple faced, rather obese man, muttering under his breath about about the nerve of freaks. Behind him was a thin almost twig like woman with a pointed face. Next to her was a young man that made a Hump-back whale seem small, whose looked like he had seen a ghost.

The last one in the had drawn appearance with a haunted look. He was thin, to thin really, with almost emerald colored eyes. He also appeared lost in his own thoughts.

Finally they came to new luxury SUV and the large man opened it and they climbed in. As they pulled out of the lot Vernon let out a bellow "what do your freaky friends think they are doing threating us? If they show up around my house I will have them arrested!" There was no response from his nephew, Harry. "Boy, I'm talking to you, you freak."

"Sorry, Uncle Vernon, but my godfather was just killed by the man who killed my parents" replied Harry.

At this Petunia squeaked "I thought the white haired man said he was gone?"

"OH, he was but apparently he has returned."

"Does he pose a threat to our family?"

"If your thinking about kicking me out, you'll only put yourselves in more danger."

"What do you mean boy?" came Vernon's bellow.

"When I came to live with you, Professor Dumbledor placed some protections on the house to prevent anyone who wants to hurt me from entering. I don't really understand it really, which is probably a good thing. Anyway so long as I call Pivot Drive my home part of the year, it will be a safe place until my 17th birthday when I become an adult."

"How does it work?"

"As I said I don't really understand it. The way I understand it, when my mum died to protect me, she placed some sort of protection on me. So where ever her blood is, is where I'll be safest. So Dumbledor used this to put some sort of protection on Privet Drive. So long as Aunt Petunia and I are safe and call it home, no harm can come to us there."

Vernon smirked "you mean you'll be safe."

At this Harry smirked "as near as I can tell it's a two way street. You protect me and I Protect you. Knowing Voldemort, I don't think he would let you live whether I'm there or not. This psychopathic murder really doesn't care who he kills so long as he gets what he wants. He's really a spoiled brat isn't he."

For the next while the car was quite as each was left to his own thoughts. Harry had the thought that the ride from London to Little Whinging was a long one.

* * *

As they pulled with up to 4 Privet Drive, Harry suddenly said "I know we've never been on the best of terms, but I don't want you to get hurt. Please do not take any unnecessary risks."

At this Vernon bellowed "are you telling us what to do boy?"

"No, Uncle Vernon, I just want to make sure the no unnecessary people die. I'm sure, under the circumstances, you understand the need to take precautions. This is serious, Voldemort will stop at nothing to get what he wants. You and Dudley are innocent bystanders, I don't want you to get hurt."

"What about me" Petunia squeaked.

"Through your blood your linked to me. That is more reason then most to be killed. A friendly piece of advice: Stay close to the house, avoid people you don't know who seem anxious to get to know you, and watch for sudden differences in people who you do know. Though that would be sound advice for all of you."

"Whadda mean?' Dudley piped up.

"In my world the a mixture called a Polyjuice Potion, I allow a person to visually appear as another. It's restricted, but thats never stop Voldemort or his followers before. As I said, I don't want you hurt. Oh, Uncle Vernon, could you pop the trunk open so I carry my things in." At this Harry jumped out of the vehicle and started walking and began to collect his things.

Harry sat in his room the next morning thinking, even though it still hurt to think about Sirius, he knew he had to go on. Sirius would have been very angry if Harry just laid down and died. Plus all that Voldemort would kill in the future would be his fault. He still had to train, but he had to keep fighting.

When Harry's aunt called him down to lunch, he had decided that he had to make arrangements to train. He needed to figure out how to protect himself and others. After lunch he went back to his room.

Once in his room he pulled out a piece of parchment, and began to write.

_Prof. Dumbledor,_

_I just wanted to ask you if I could approach Minister Fudge on a few things. Namely about learning how make portkeys, Apperition, and perhaps a special exemptions for certain things._

_Harry_

Finishing, he folded the letter and sealed it. Turning to his owl he said "Hedwig, take this to Professor Dumbledor and wait for a response."

Hedwig seemed to nod and grabbed the letter in her beak, took flight. Just then his aunt called up the dinner was ready.

As he walked in his uncle sneered "what are you thinking boy"

Harry looked up and said "just more about what was said in the car. Though I was wondering, I know how you fell about us, but if there was a way to provide some more protection, would you accept it?"

"How do you mean?"

"There is a possibility that you could be attacked off of this house." At this his uncle looked thoughtful. Harry continued "there is a thing in my world called a portkey, it takes you from any point to a specific point. So if you were attacked, you activate it and it would bring you say here to safety. A portkey can be anything so no one would notice it."

"You know how we feel about that freakyness."

"I know, but I can't help but to wonder about your safety."

At this Petunia asked "why all the concern about us, we've never been nice to you."

At this Harry replied "despite our many deferences, you are still my family. I think you'll agree I've lost enough family to that man." The Dursleys only agreed. "So if I can arrange it would you carry portkeys?" To which Vernon said they would think about it.

After dinner Harry went up to his room to read.

Early next morning, Harry was woke up to a gentle knocking sound. Opening the door he went down stairs and opened the door to find Professor Dumbledore standing there. "Good morning, Professor" Harry said through a yawn.

"Yes, good morning, Harry." With a twinkle in his eye. "A very early morning by the looks of your clothing or lack there of." At this, Harry remembered that all he was was waring was a pair of boxer shorts and immediately went red.

"Would you come in and have a seat. I'll be right back."

Harry immediately ran upstairs and put on some cloths. Now decent, he went back down stairs to find Dumbledore standing in the living room.

"I presume this is about the letter I sent?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and to see about Occlumency. May I inquire what you wish to ask the minister?"

"I wish to ask him about a limited exemption from the underage restriction, learning how to make portkeys, and an exemtion from the age restriction on apperition. I want to make emergency portkeys for my aunt, uncle, and Dudley. Apperition for escape purposes. Plus knowing how to make a portkey could also be useful in an emergencey. Also, it might be a good idea to see about some sort of truce."

"I agree with you Harry, I think your right. Though I'm surprised you felt the need to ask me."

"Angry at you or not. You are still important to me. Now about Occlumency?"

"Right. I still want you to learn it. Now what has Professor Snape told you about it?"

"Just that your supposed to clear you mind some how."

Dumbledor waited for Harry to continue before "is that all he told you?" Harry nodded. Dumbledor looked stuned for moment before reaching into his pocket and pulling about out a book. He handed it to Harry. "This is a book on the basic of occlumency. Kingsley Shacklebolt will teach you for now in the mornings. I must be going now. Bye Harry."

As Harry was showing Dumbledore out, his aunt came down the stairs.


	2. Unexpected Letters

**Unexpected Letters**

Albus Dumbledor looked down at the letter from the headmaster of a school in the US. It said that he need to see him at once. Deciding that he had a Order meeting in 2 days, then he would go.

An unexpected development, what could that mean? Little did Dumbledor know that he was in for the shock of his life

* * *

Suddenly the door to the Minister of Magic's door burst open as his secretary cased a snowy owl in, and it set a letter on his desk. The Secretary said "sorry I tried to stop in it."

Minister Fudge looked at it and saw that it was addressed to him. He also noticed the in the corner it said; From: Harry Potter. "This one I think that this one I will answer on my own, thank you."

Opening it he read:

_Minster Fudge,_

_I know that recently we have not been on the best of terms because of the whole Voldemort thing. In the interest of the wizarding community, I think that you, Dumbledor, and I set our deferences a side and work together for one common goal._

_That said there are a few things that I need help with. I would like a special exemption for the decree against underage magic. I am not asking for full rights. Like it or not, I am a major target for Voldemort, more so then most. As much, I need to be prepared. I am willing to allow for an auror to over see my training, I have a few that I know and trust. You can understand my desire to work with people I know and trust._

_Also, as I am sure you know, my relatives are muggle. I would like to learn how to make portkeys for their safety. It would also have advantages with sending injured for help after a battle. I also think that learning to apperate is important._

_On a side note, I think that getting a summer defense/dueling class together might be a good idea._

_Respectfully,_

_Harry Potter_

_P.S. The fewer people who know about this the better, don't you agree?_

_P.P.S. I would also appreciate it if you would nudge your assistant Percy Weasley to mend his relationship with his family._

Minister Fudge sat back and thought about the letter. 'He makes a lot of good points, I can justify all of it.' A smirk crossed his face 'perhaps I can gain from this'

* * *

As Harry sat reading after dinner, he was surprised as a pompus looking owl flew through the window and dropped a letter. Picking it up he saw the Minister Magic seal on it. 'That was quick' he thought. He opened it and started reading.

_Mr Potter,_

_I was pleasently surprised to receiver your letter. I agree with you about the need to work together. I would vary much appreciate it if you would put a good word out for me. This thing with he-who-must-not-be-named, has left me in trouble. I grant your request to be exempted from the Decree Against Underage Magic and the apperation age restriction. I will also grant your request for portkeys for your family._

_I am curius, why you are interested in Mr. Percy Weasley's family._

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Minster of Magic_

Harry was stuned. He hadn't expected to get permission that easily. The part about supporting him, well that was an understandable request. In fact, it was almost too easy. He decided to ask dumbledor how to procede, and to do that he would have to stop past Ms. Figg's house.

Deciding there was nothing more he could do, he returned to his reading.


	3. proceedings

**Proceedings**

The next morning Harry got, dressed, and made his way down to the kitchen. After cooking breakfast, he informed his aunt that he was going to take care of something and would be back shortly. Walking down the street, he wondered what the neighbors thought of him. He knew that his aunt and uncle told everyone that he went to a school for delinquent children. He imagined that they would be quite surprised if they knew the truth. Particularly the truth about Hogwarts its self.

As he knocked on the door he wondered how Ms. Figg got in touch with Dumbledor, she was a squib after all. Could she use a floo? He'd just have to see. After explaining what he needed to do. He waited a she called Dumbledor.

"What can do for you Harry?"

Harry looked at the headmaster and handed him the letter from Fudge. After Dumbledor read it Harry said "that was too easy. I didn't think he would agree that easily." Dumbledor nodded before Harry continued "I see no reason, at least Publicly, not to agree with him. It makes me nervous that he agreed that readily."

"I agree with you Harry, but sense Voldemorts return, he's taken a hit in popularity. He may just be trying to hold to power."

"I know that. It's just that's what worries me. Just how far is he willing to go to hold on to power?"

"Now, I have an meeting to attend. If I come across something you need to know for your task I will be in touch."

After saying good bye to Mrs Figg, both left. Upon arrival, Albus Dumbledor walked down to the meeting hall where the rest of the Order of the Phoenix was waiting.

"Good morning, we have all arrived. Sorry I'm late, I was delayed by Harry needing a question answered. Kingsley, after the meeting, I need to have a word with you. Severus, your report on Voldemort, please."

"He is vary angry over the failure at the ministry. Many of his most trusted top people were lost. It will take him some time to regroup. He is also talking to Narcissa Mafoy about bringing Draco in to replace his father. She thinks he should wait to prevent suspicion, to many are watching right after the ministry. Also, he has found out not only where Potter lives but what charms protect him there. We may need to relocate them"

"Thank you Severus, Arther, your report on the ministry."

"There is a rummer of a letter in between the minister and Harry, but nothing definitive." The twins looked shocked at this. "There are new security procedures in place including secrecy charms, password charms, and in some areas even fidelius. The minister is talking about temporarily downing the floo network to upgrade it's security. He has also had all ministry personnel to be interrogated using Veritaserum."

Dumbledor looked thoughtful for a second before "at least he's doing something. Downing the floo network completely may be a bad idea. People need it as an escape measure. Maybe just restricting it to emergency use would be better. Anyone have anything else?" At the shaking heads he replied, "I need to see Remus and Kingsley for a moment, the rest are excused."

A few minutes latter, only three people remained. Dumbledor spoke up "The letters between Harry and the minister are true. He has gotten permission to have be exempted from the underage restriction and the age requirement for apparetion. Kingsley, be prepared to start teaching dualing. Remus, I want you to accompany to the United States for a day or two, OK?" Remus nodded.

Meanwhile, Harry was writing a letter to the Minister of Magic agreeing to support him so long as there was no reason not to. He then wrote a letter to Luna asking her to have her father to put a statement in the Quibbler for him. After giving the letters to Hegwig, he sat down to read.


	4. Startling Discovory

**Startling Discovery**

Dumbledor walked across the school grounds looking around. This School was newer then Hogwarts. It was more like a muggle university. Coming to a building label administration, he and Remus turned and went inside. After consulting the receptionist, the two went up to the headmasters office. After knocking and being called in, Dumbledor introduced himself and Remus.

"Welcome Professor, I am Dennis Rolland. I've brought you hear because of something the happened about 15 years ago. Something that I think I might be beginning to understand. On the morning of November 1, 1981, two people were found in nearby Merlin. As we had the closest medical facility, they were brought here. Examination, indicated nothing wrong with them besides depleted magic reserves. They regained conscious on the 7th. It was then that we learned that an memory charm had been placed on them. Besides their learning, their names, and the fact that they were married nothing else remained. They had a familiar appearance, but I could not place them. We believe we are now ready to safely remove this charm. I was about remove it when I read about he-who-must-not-be-names return. It was then that I recognized them. I believe that I have found James and Lily Potter. I wanted you to verify it for me."

Dumbledor and Ramus looked stunned. Then Dumbledor got up and indicated to lead the way. As they walked down the hall, Dumbledor asked "if this is James and lily, what have they been up to?"

"They have sense worked here. James is a Defense teacher and flying instructor, Lily as a charms teacher. They also have 3 children. Danielle and Davis are starting their second year, and Sara is 9 and will start in two years. Lily has also made a portable home using dimensional charms. It's quited nice."

Opening a door, Rolland said "James, Lily, you ready for this?"

Dumbledor and Remus stood shocked in the door way. Waiting inside the room, was a man with scruffy black hair, a lean build. Next to him was a beautiful woman with red hair, and emerald eyes. Gathered around them were three children. Of the oldest two, the girl had auburn hair and emerald eyes, while the boy had scruffy brown hair and hazel eyes. The youngest girl had messy black hair and emerald eyes. The youngest one piped up "who are they, and why are they here?"

"I believe they might have known your parents before they lost their memories. Judging by their expressions I'd say I might be right. Now are we ready to begin?" To which James and lily nodded. Muttering a few words Rolland pointed his wand at James and Lily. When it hit, they fell over and their eyes closed for a moment.

After a blinking a few times James looked around and his eyes fell on Remus. He jumped up and cried "Moony" before pulling his friend into a hug. Lily focused on Dumbledor and gave him hug.

James then asked "Moony, where's Sirius and Harry?" While pulling his younger children to him to give them hugs.

"Sorry James, but I'm going to need more proof it's you before I say anything." Immediately James shifted to his animingus form leaving three stunned kids. "Prongs! It's really is you." Breathed Remus. Once James turned back Remus pulled him into a hug crying.

"So I presume Harry is with Sirius. Lets go pick them up so the that these three can meet their lost brother." Remus and Dumbledor both looked their feet. "Moony, what's going on, Harry's ok, right."

Remus spoke up "Sirius never got custody of Harry. No one know about the switch in secret keepers, so Sirius was accused of be a Death Eater and sent to Azkaban. Harry was sent to live at Lily's sisters. Sirius escaped in Harry third year and met Harry. He was killed defending Harry a few weeks ago. Sorry."

At the look on James and lily's faces, Dumbledor said "you have much to catch up on. Why don't we all go to my office and discuss a few things. Mr. Rolland, thank you for your gift." Before making a portkey and transferring four adults and three children to his office.

Up on arrival, the Headmaster Dumbledor went to the fire place and called for Professor McGonagall. A moment later the stern Professor stepped out of the fire place. Noticing James and Lily she let out a scream that Professor Snape heard in his office.

"Calm down Minerva, it's really them. James, you teach defense at the United States Academy of Magic, Napa Branch right?" James nodded. "We have an opening right now in defense if your interested. I would also like it if your children transfer to Hogwarts as well."

James and Lily looked at each other then the children and proceeded to have a family discussion before turning to Dumbledor. "The children hate to loose their friends, but are willing to transfer. I'll take the defense position even though rummers of it being cursed has reached even USAM. We do want to know why Harry wound up at Lily's sisters."

Dumbledor looked at them before proceeding. "After you disappeared, and Voldemort was gone, I feared that Death Eater the excaped the ministry would attack him. Since I believed that Harry survived because of Lily's sacrafice, I thought that I could protect Harry best where her blood was. So far it has worked. Rolland mentioned that you had created a dimensional home. Can it be brought here?"

Lily smiled and pulled small rubix cube out of her pocket and asked for a blank wall. After Dumbledor lead them discretely to the defense teachers quarters, she muttered somehing under her breath and tapped the cube. It glowed and began to unfold. A few seconds latter a door was there.


	5. Reunion

**Reunion**

Harry was sitting at his desk in his room reading a DADA book, when a owl arrived. It looked like Percy's owl. Sighing he opened the letter to find out that it was Percy chewing him out for interfering with his life. He heard the door bell ring and some one open the door. Suddenly he heard what sounded like Dumbledor calling his name. Grabbing his wand as a precaution he went downstairs.

At the bottom of the stairs was Dumbledor and two people shrouded in cloaks. Pausing half way down he asked for a password. Receiving the correct password he asked the professor to join him in the living room. Petunia joined them at Dumbledor's request

"What can I do for you Professor?"

"Harry, the two people I have brought to meet you have spent the 15 years with out their memories. They have only been regained this morning." Harry looked extremely confused. Then the two in cloaks lowered their hoods and Harry and his aunt gasped.

The woman suddenly pulled Harry into a tight embrace and kissed him on the forehead. The man said "hello, son. Sorry that we weren't there for you." Harry started crying and pulled his parents into a hug. Pulling out they heard someone come in the front door. Vernon Dursley looked confused at his wife's happy face and a very happy Harry.

"Vernon I believe today is a day your going to be very happy about. Harry's parents have been found alive."

Vernon smiled and asked "ware do I sign to return him to you. You know how I feel about your kind." Dumbledor pushed some papers over to them. Once they had signed them, Dumbledor handed the Potters a portkey saying he would take care of things.

After activating the portkey, they arrived in the defense teachers quarters. Lily pulled Harry aside and said "Harry, besides our knowledge, the only things that survived what ever happened was our names and the fact we were married. Since we couldn't remember you, we went on and had three other children.." Harry smiled and the three went through a door.

Harry was stunned by what he saw. He was standing in a lush garden, looking around, he saw a massive house with a muggle swimming pool, and a white marble exterior. At the pool three were children, the older girl was reading a book on the side while the boy and little girl were playing in the water.

His parents called them over and James said "Harry I would like you to meet your brother and sisters. Danielle is the oldest and is twelve, she responds to Danielle or Dani. Davis is her twin, 15 minutes younger. Their birthday is January 1st. Sara is 9 and is born August 31. Your mother and I need to go and talk to Professor Dumbledor for a few minutes. You guys get to know each other."

After they left the kids stood around, not quite certain how to proceeded. Then Dani said "I guess that a good place to start is to tell us our pasts. I'm a bit of a prankster, after he got his memory back dad said I took after him. In elementary school, I spent quite a bit of time in the principals office. Because I was always ranked 1st in my year, I got away with it."

"After I received my acceptance letter mom and dad to me to get my wand, elven inch's Iron wood with a multi-core. It has unicorn hair, ground basilisk tooth, dragon heartstring, and a phoenix feather. It's a good all around wand. The multi-core means that I'm supposed to be an extremely powerful witch. Since USAM requires two wands, I also have a holly and phoenix feather wand as a second."

"My first year, I got known after I stole all the toilet seats on campus including the ones from the teachers areas. Durrant did not like that, he gave me detention but I got even by using a adhesive charm on the insidehis underwear. Another time I used a delayed adhesive charm in defense class timed to activate when class ended, adhering everybody's shoos to the floor and their robes to their chairs. I also charmed every door and window in one building to insult a certain student once. Now, Harry, why don't you tell us about your life?"

By this time, they were sitting by the pool. Harry summerised his life, from his time at the Dursley's, to the time his parents arrived. Dani's response to her aunt's treatment of Harry was "why that five-letter-word," earning her a slap up the backside of her head from her mother who had slipped in unnoticed.

Davis was a lot quieter then his twin and didn't have much to tell about. Sara was her sisters partner in crime when they were together.

Then Dani asked "you mentioned that Hogwarts has four houses. Dad's is planning to transfer us. So tell about them and the school."

Harry laughed and said "Well the four houses are Gryffendor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Gryffendor is known for courage and being noble. Hufflepuff is known for being hard working and loyal. Ravenclaw is known for intellegance. Slytherin is known for being cunning, many of the dark lords have come from that house. The sorting ceremony takes place in the great hall. You put on a hat that the founders made to annouces you house. The four houses and the classrooms are scattered around to school. Each house consists of a common room, 14 bed rooms, and 16 bathrooms. I've never been in any but Gryffendor, well except that time I slipped in to the slytherin common room."

* * *

Latter that night Harry was shown to his bedroom. He found it to be a spacious 20'x30" with a king size bed, walk-in closit, personal bath, and a seperate 20' square study. It was decorated with a plush Gryffendor red carpet, red walls with gold trim. The bed and dresser were made of mohogany, the bed had a gold comforter on it. There was a conversation area with mahogany furnature upolstered in red. Four floor length windows with red drapes tied with gold ties.

Stepping into the Study, he found floor to ceiling bookcases of mahagany and a mohagany desk with chair. Three more windows and a reading area for six.

Moving into the closit he found all his things put away and Dursley's hand-me-downs replaced with several robes and dress robes in an array of colors. It had ceder shelves, and red carpet.

The Bathroom was spectacular. Dual marble sinks with gold and marble fixtures, a large shower with 3 heads, and a bathtub that could accomadated 10 easily. The floor was a red marble with gold marble inlay, and mahagany cabinets.

After taking a shower, Harry got in bed and thought about how much had changed. He had a family that clearly cared about him with little brother and sisters. He thought about Ron and Hermione, what would their reaction be. He didn't finish that thought as he dosed off.


	6. A Peaceful Day

**A Peaceful Day**

Dani Potter woke after a peaceful nights sleep early. This was normal for the preteen girl. Glancing at the clock she saw it was 6:55 and decided to get up and take her morning swim. As she pulled on her swimsuit, she reflected on the previous days events. She was glad that she was no longer the eldest child, she hated her mom always telling her to be an example. She knew of the famous Harry Potter, she just never expected to be related to him.

She swam in the pool for about 30 minutes, she got out and looked at the clock on the wall. 7:30 it said. Deciding to take a shower rather then suntan, she went up to her room. Like he brothers, it was spacious and decorated in Gryffindor colors. She was about to turn on the shower when she decided a restful bath instead.

* * *

Harry woke up after the best nights sleep he had had since Voldemorts return. This was strange. He wondered it the home had some sort of occlumency shilding on it. That was something that he would just have to ask his mum about.

Looking a the clock he saw it was 8:00. Deciding to get up, he had a quick shower before walking into the his closet. Once there he stood looking around. 'What am I supposed to ware?' he thought. Looking around, he decided that since his brother and sisters wore shorts and a tee shirt, he would do like wise.

As he walked down the staircase, he house elf appeared in front of him and said that breakfast would be in few minutes in the dinning room. Harry nodded and walked into the dinning room. Sitting at the table already was his parents and Dani.

"Mum, you remember last night how I explained that this scar functioned as some sort of link between me and Voldemort?" His mum nodded, and he continued. "Usually he tries to send me some sort of dream at night to either drive me insane or get me to do something stupid. Last night there was nothing."

His mum stopped to thing for a minute. "I think that the fact that the house is in another dimension, it works as a natural barrier on that link. I'll look into occlumency ward as a failsafe though."

Just then Davis and Sara walk in. Both waring housecoats and bleary eyed. Dani leaned over and informed that neither was a morning person. After everyone was seated, the food appeared on the table just like at Hogwarts. It consisted of blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, and orange juice.

As they were finishing a house elf appeared and said "there is a Professor Dumbleydor and a Mr. Lupin at the door to to see Masters James and Harry and Mistress Lily." Lily instructed him to show them to the parlor.

As they entered, James said "welcome to our house what can we do for you to day?"

Dumbledore looked up and said "Good morning James, Lily, Harry. It is good to see you. I had a couple of things to cover with you and Mr. Lupin came to visit. First I wanted to you to know that your records have been modified to show that you were just missing for 15 years. Also Harry has been transferred to your custody. For the time being, the minister and I have agreed the need to keep this as low profile as possible to prevent attacks."

"As far as your teaching this coming year James, the books you outlined have been included. Lily, Minerva and Filius wants to know if you you would teach first and second year Charms and Tranfiguration." Lily agreed and Dumbledore continued. "Also I think you should take first and second year potions as well." Again Lily agreed and Dumbledore continued "Professor Snape hasn't been informed of this request or that you are a live. This is for his protection."

"Also there is the matter of Sirius' will. The reading will take place at Gringrotts in two days. James, Lily, even though I know you wish to attend, we can't take that chance. If Harry wasn't listed as a beneficiary I would not let him attend. I think you shouldn't even be introduced to the rest of the staff before the Opening feast and then you should stay invisible until introduced." James and Lily looked sad, but agreed.

Dumbledore stood before continuing. "Also I'm sure Harry's friends are excited to see him and I'm sure that Harry would like you to meet them. I shall arrange for them to visit. I must be going now."

After Dumbledore left, Remus asked if he could talk to to James for a while. Harry joined Dani and Sara who informed them that well in the house the Ministry of Magic could not see any magic performed there and invited him to join them in a few pranks.


	7. More Surprises

**More Surprises**

Ron and Ginny were so bored that you could probably build a house out of them. They were just sitting down to lunch when Dumbledor entered. "Molly," he addressed their mum, "I just wanted to let you know that Harry is no longer with his aunt and uncle. I know you have been vocal about his placement there and wanted you to know. We have found an even safer place for him ware by all indications he will not only be happy, but well loved. I will make arrangements for you, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione to visit him once Miss Granger returns. I must warn you now that you will be vary surprised, and that this needs to be secret as secret as possible."

The three Weasleys looked at each other in shock. Where could Harry be, non of them had the slightest clue. They were very anxious for Hermione to arrive the next day.

The fallowing morning Ron and Ginny woke up early. Today Hermione would arrive and they would go to see Harry. At breakfast the Daily Prophet arrived and proclaimed that 'He-who-must-not-be-named attacks James and Lily Potters grave.' Looking at each other the worried about how Harry would take that news.

After breakfast Molly had her children work on cleaning the parlor. She figured that the needed a distraction to make time go by faster. The finished cleaning around 9:30 so Mrs. Weasley had them put a first coat of paint on the room. This took about an hour, when they finished she sent them to clean up.

At 11:00 Molly Weasley was waiting next to front door, when the bell rang.

Opening the door "Hello, Hermione, Ron and Ginny are upstairs cleaning up. As soon as they are done and Dumbledor arrives then we will go visit Harry where ever Albus moved him to." She magicked Hermione's things up to her room as Ron and Ginny came down.

A few minutes latter Albus Dumbledor arrived and looking around, "I see everyone is here, to grab on." A moment latter, they arrived at an office with two doors. Dumbledor spoke up saying "what you see here need to be a secret. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny may even be able to stay most of the rest of the summer." Then he lead them through one of the door and into a plush garden.

Looking around, they were stunned at the white marble three story house. As they walked a round the side of the house, they caught sight of a marble and inlaid tile pool in which there were 4 children playing. One was clearly Harry, but who were the others?

As they approached the pool the older girl said something to Harry and they both came to the edge of the pool. The Weasleys and Hermione stopped at the pool edge to say hi. This turned out to be a very bad idea, suddenly Harry and his sister jumped up and pulled Ron, Ginny, and Hermione into to the pool.

After Harry helped his now soaking friends out of the pool, he said "the looks on your faces was brilliant. I wish I had caught that on film."

"Now before anyone gets out of shape, let me do introductions. Guys I like you to meet Danielle or Dani, Davis, and Sara. They are my recently discovered little brother and sisters. Behind you, I would like you to meet my parents James and Lily. They were not killed as previously thought. Everybody this is Molly, Ron, and Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger. I would have you shake hands but we'll have to wait for them to come out of shock."

A few minutes later, after a few explanations, Ron brought out a copy of the Daily Prophet. "I guess that the fact that Voldemort destroyed James and Lily's graves is a moot point."

"The Brat-who-must-not-be-named will be in for a shock of his life when he finds out that that was a waste of time." quipped Dani earning a few chuckles. "Why don't we give you a tour of the house."

The Children went inside while the adults stayed by the pool. The main floor tour consisted of the marble entry, oak paneled dinning room and living room, the mahogany bar room, a muggle movie theater, sewing room, office, mahogany's library, and ballroom complete with band stage, dance floor and bar. The basement had a spacious kitchen, a simply massive recreation room with several games and what not, and storage. The second floor had several bedrooms including the four children's rooms and the master suite. The third floor had several more bedrooms and a room of requirement.

After that they went on a tour of the grounds. That included greenhouses, a 8 car garage, a stable with a 24 stalls, coral with a dozen horses, gazebo, a large lake with docks, a guest cabin and a small ski resort. Dani explained that the was around 1200 acres in the space. The ski resort area was charmed to have snow year a round.

Over the next several weeks, Harry and friends learn to snow ski, water ski, and ride horses. At the reading of Sirius' will he left everything to but 150,000 galleons which went to Remus, and 150,000 to Tonks. He also left the price of two copies of the Daily Prophet to Narcissa Mafoy, for when she either admitted support or was found to support Voldemort.


	8. OWLs

**OWLS**

About a week before his birthday, Harry woke up to the gentle prodding of Duelly the house elf. "Master Harry is needing to get up, it is time for breakfast."

After putting on a robe, he proceeded down to the dinning room table. As everyone including Ron, Ginny, and Hermione ate, Duelly came in and informed them that Professor Dumbleydor had arrived to deliver Harry, Ron, and Hermione's OWL result. He'd also brought Harry, Ron, Hermione, Danielle, Davis, and Ginny's school letters as well.

All six children, one little sister, and two parents ran into the parlor where Dumbledor was waiting. Harry took his owls and promptly opened it.

_Harry J Potter_

_Enclosed are the results of your owl exams taken in June of this year. The results a broken down into practical and theoretical and overall. Overall is an average of the other two. Acceptables, Exceeds Expectation, and Outstandings translates into an owl._

_Coarse Theory Practical Overall_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts...O...O...O_

_Potions...E...O...O_

_Transfiguration...E...E...E_

_History of Magic...D...NA...D_

_Charms...E...O...E_

_Astronomy...D...A...A_

_Herbology...A...A...A_

_Care of Magical Creatures...E...O...O_

_Divination...D...T...D_

_Totals _

_7/9 OWLs awarded_

_3 Outstandings_

_2 Exceeds Expectations_

_2 Acceptables_

_Student received highest score in past 250 years_

_Melinda Spellcraft_

_Head of Examinations_

_Department of Standards_

Hermione asked " how did you do"

"7 out of 9 OWLs, 3 three outstandings, you?"

"11 out of 11 OWLs, 10 outstandings, though they should have counted for that attack on Professor McGonagall. How did you do Ron?"

"7 out of 9 OWLs, 2 outstanding. That was better then the twins at least."

"WHAT?"

"HAY?"

Harry laughed " he was referring to his older brothers Fred and Gorge." hopping to save Ron's skin. He knew far to well that Dani could probably beat him in a dual and could dish out some mean pranks, and Davis, while not near as good as Dani, could hold his own. Not to mention that Danielle wrote some pretty creative hexes and curses. He had tried dueling Danielle once and been beaten in 3 spells, the second attempt he did better but he lost in about 5 minutes.

Just then Mr. And Mrs. Weasley came into the room ask what the commotion was about. After hearing the results, she volunteered to get everyones school supplies.


	9. Birthday

**Birthday**

Harry awoke on the morning of his birthday to a splitting headache. Looking a round he found out why, he was wrapped in red and gold ribbon hanging upside down from the canopy of his bed. He groaned at having a sister that was such a prankster. After working for a few minutes he finally call for Duelly to help him. After a shower that turn him red and gold, he walked in to the closit to fine something to ware to the day. On the way down to breakfast he tried to get the coloring off.

In the dinning room he found everybody waiting for him. Dani had a straight face but a glint in her eye. He lunged at her and called "your in for it now." Unfortunatly she got away easily, so he sat down in his chair, which promptly made a rude noise. As he went to start eating he found his utensils stuck to the table with an adhearing charm.

As he got up after finishing he found his foot had been adheared to the floor. After Sara that asked him if he would take he for a boat ride. Harry loved to drive the boat, and was told to stay out there tell about 5 o'clock.

* * *

At five after five that evening, he made his way up to the house. As he entered the entry hall he heard noise in ballroom. Looking a round he found Sara was gone a well. So he made his way to see what was going on. Throwing open the doors, he was stunned as several people yelled "surprise!"

Standing in the room was all the Weasleys, Tonks, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Ramus, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mrs. Figg, Hagrid, Mad-eye Moody, Nevill Longbottem, Luna Lovegood, the Patil twins, Colin and Dinnis Creevey, Oliver Wood, Lee Jordan, and many others. Dumbledor said "happy birthday Harry," before coming over and wispering "your family is staying at the guest cabin. Don't tell anyone about them. They will give you your pesents tomarrow."

After greeting everyone, they moved to the dinning room which had been magically enlarged and the table replaced with several smaller ones. Dinner consisted of a large terkey, mashed patatos and gravy, varius fruits, jello (which amused several of pureblood desent), and rolls. Desert was a towering cake with rivers of chocolate running down the sides only to be magicked back to the top and a sugar model of the Hogwarts Express running a round the base.

Then began presents. Among the things he received was a bottemless book bag, several defense books, a pocket foe glass, varius items of clothing, and mountains of treats.

After that they had dancing and games in the basement. Several people came up wanting to know more about the house and how he came to be there. All he would say was "wait until the welcome back feast and a lot will be explained." Gradually the party wound down, and people began to use the portkeys that Dumbledore set up to go home.

Once it was down to the Weasleys, Hermione, Nevill, and Luna, Hermione was sent to retreive Harrys Family. Needless to say, Luna and Nevill, as the only ones unaware of the Potters return, were quite stunned. Since they were staying tell the first of September, it was best they know. The next few weeks were a blast for all.


	10. Hogwarts Express

**Hogwarts Express**

The morning of September 1st was always bedlam. With three children and five of their friends was chaotic at best. Finally it was decided that once everybody was packed, they would leave their things there and Harry's parents would see them to Hogwarts (considering that that was where they were staying this was a relatively easy task.), they would portkeys to platform 9 and ¾ escorted by Molly and Arther Weasley.

They arrived at 10:55 and after saying good bye to Molly and Arther, they boarded to train. Hermione and Ron, both prefects, went to the prefects carriage. The others all went the the same compartment. After looking a round Dani cast a charm to increase the space within, which surprised no one, but made them wonder where she found not only her charms, but the time to learn them. Thinking back Harry had been surprised to find that a few days after his OWL arrived, Dani received hers. It turns out that Dani snuck in and took them four years early. Looking back, Dumbledore was a lot more surprised.

"Dani, what classes are you taking?"

"N.E.W.T. Potions, Defense, Charms, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures." Neville and Luna, who wasn't there when her letter arrived, were quite stunned at this. It took some explaining for them to realize just how bright Dani was, which embarrassed her to no end. It lead to a debate as to which house she would be in (most thought either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor).

Not long after the lady with cart came by, a most unwanted visitor stopped by. Malfoy sneered "Hello Potter, ready to die?"

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna simply ignored him. Dani and Davis looked at each other shocked. "Weasleys and mudbloods do not..." he never finished as 'Bludgeon lycanthro' coming from a cross the room. He fell out side the room unconscious, and a vary pissed off Danielle got up and closed the door.

"Dani, when Dumbledore finds out what exactly that spell does, your going to be in a lot of trouble." Davis stated.

"What does it do exactly" Hermione inquired.

"It's one of my custom spells, I only use it in retaliation. It's basically bludgeoning spell joined with a spell that mimics the effects of lycanthropy. It's non permanent, but can be spread." Stated Dani, at Hermione's confused look. "if the werewolf created bites another they will get it to. To end all you only need to remove the original curse and all werewolves created by it will cease to exist. And no finite incantatum does not work."

"I really ought to take points for that, but he deserves that." Which brought laughter all a round.

Suddenly everyone was thrown toward the front of the train as it started braking hard. Several seconds later everyone was getting up very confused. Dani muttered something and fired off a spell. Hermione asked "what was that spell?"

"I was an auror warning spell. I figure that the train doesn't stop like that normally. So I figured it was a good idea." replied Dani. Suddenly a loud explosion rock the train and everyone looked at each other before pulling out their wands.

Dani knelt down and poked her head out the compartment door. It was a good thing that she did because a spell shot past at what would have been head level. She promptly returned fire before disillusioning herself. Several seconds latter reappeared and said "they are attacking students near the front of the train, we need to help."

Following her out of the compartment, the made their way to the front of the carraige. She stopped briefly and disillusoined all of them before they joined the battle. Outside of the train there was a pitched battle taking place. Several of the DA and seventh years were trying to defend the younger students.

Stepping into the battle by firing of several of the stunners that they had learned over the summer. Most to these were very old, and thus the Death Eaters shields were ineffective against them. Also they could not be countered by ennervate, so they were remarkably effective. Hermione and Luna went to help the injured both medically and defensively.

About five minutes into the battle aurors started arriving. The first ones quickly realising that they were outnumbered, sent off a help spell. After several minutes more aurors and some teachers arrived including Professor Dumbledore. The battle didn't last long after that. Once they realised that help was there and more arriving quickly, they started apperating and using portkeys. In they end about 45 Death Eater were captured.

Dumbledore sent two aurors to Saint Mungo's to warn them of the incoming casualtys. Looking a round Dumbledore realised that the train wasn't going to be repaired quickly. Just then the Potter children, Ron, and Ginny appeared in front of him wanting to know how to help.

"Dani, you know how to make portkeys. Good make one to send the others to the school to let Madem Pomfray know and assist her. Then start making ones for the non injured students." Dani nodded and grabbed a rock from the ground and cast the spell on it.

It would be about an hour before she would join up with the others. The final toll would be 7 dead and 38 injured. 28 of the injured were sent to the school and the rest to St Mungo's.


	11. The Feast

**The Feast**

Dani joined the other at the school about an hour latter. Several aurors would be coming in the morning to interview students. Dani told them that it looked to her like the entire of Slytherin house was crammed into the last two carraiges of the train. She hadn't made portkeys for any of them but it was an observation.

As they gathered in great hall for the feast, Professor McGonagall took the twins to some seats next to the anti-chamber door to await sorting, before leaving to escort the first years in. Minutes later the doors to great hall and Professor McGonagall escorted the first years to the front of the hall and set the sorting hat down.

_For many years I have split_

_and I have divided_

_Never thinking it was good_

_but my purpose be_

_Into brave Gryffindor_

_where courage abounds_

_or into kind Hufflepuff_

_where loyalty grows strong_

_Or perhaps into Ravenclaw_

_where intelligence is key_

_or into cunning Slytherin_

_where smarts be_

_What ever you go_

_heed this warning _

_unite form within_

_or Hogwarts falls_

_United we stand_

_divided we fall_

_for a house divided_

_cannot stand_

Most of the returning students clapped politely, and the first years looked positively petrified. Professor McGonagall looked briefly at Dumbledor, before starting the sorting. About 30 minutes later the last first years finished. Professor Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.

"Welcome back to our returning students, and welcome to our new ones. I have a few items that need to be dealt with before we start eating tonight. We have two new teachers on the staff. They have recently returned after 15 years and were believed to be dead. Graciously filling the Defense Against the Dark Arts position is Professor James Potter." pausing briefly to lift a disillusionment charm. "And to teach first and second year Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration is Professor Lily Potter."

Needless to say this announcement was met by shock and disbelief. Then continuing "now we have Danielle and Davis Potter who are transferring from the United States Academy of Magic at Napa to sort as well. Davis will be joining our second years, and Danielle, despite being twins, will be joining our sixth year students. Professor please proceed."

The sorting hat was on Davis' head briefly before shouting "Gryffindor." Then it was placed on Dani's head, where it remained quiet for several minutes. It seemed to those watching, that the sorting hat and Dani were arguing. Finally, after about six minutes, the hat yelled out "Gryffindor."

After the twins joined the other Gryffindors, Dumbledore stood up and said "now that thats out of the way I can delay you no longer, please tuck in." Like usual the table were suddenly filled with food. As they ate Harry asked "Dani, what took so long?"

"The sorting hat couldn't decide were to put me. It said I was Intelligent enough for Ravenclaw, loyal enough for Hufflepuff, brave enough for Gryffindor, and cunning enough for Slytherin. It said it was leaning toward Slytherin because I was so powerful, but that I seemed to have a powerful dislike for Slytherin's past and what it stands for. It decided that, since I had not even the slightest interest in Slytherin, it placed me in Gryffindor."

From down the table came some nasty remark about that. To which Dani replied "I see what the sorting hat meant. This school has some serious bigotry problems."

Several minutes latter, after desert, Professor Dumbledore stood up to give his speech.

"Once again I would like to welcome you to another year at Hogwarts. As you are a were, the Dark Lord Voldemort has returned. As such we will be taking precautions. Now the forbidden forest, as it's name implies, is strictly forbidden. The number of forbidden items in to castle has increased to over a thousand and includes everyting sold by Weasley Wizarding Wheeses. Now First years, follow your house prefects back to your house, and have a good nights rest to all."

Ron went to help the fifth year prefects guide to first years, and the Potter children, Ginny, Neville, and several others followed Hermione upto the common room. Hermione waited outside of the portrait hole to give the password, returned from the dead, to any straglers.


	12. Morning Fun and Schedules

_A/N: this in not the way it was originally written, it would not come out correctly when posted._

**Morning Fun, and Schedules**

The next morning Dani, Davis, Hermione, and Ginny waited for Ron and Harry to come down for breakfast. A few minutes latter Ron come lumbering down the stairs. "Harry wont wake up" he told the others. Dani, with a smile, said she'd take care of that and would be right back. Ron nodded and muttered something like "no one can wake him up"

A few seconds later they heard "AAAAAAAAAAAG" and then Dani came running down the stairs with a bucket in her hand and a mischievous grin on her face. When the others asked what happened, she only said "Ice water, lets wait for him in the great hall." The others laughed and they walked down to the great all.

They were all sitting at Gryffindor table when Harry came into the acting still quited tired. As he neared Dani, he suddenly lunged and yelled "your so dead." Dani dodged easily, while laughing.

A voice came from behind Dani, "What have you done to earn the wrath of our young _celebrity_?"

Dani spun to face Professor Snape before smiling and saying "Ice water wake up call."

Snape sneered "25 points for making a disprution."

Dani looked like she had been slapped. Then she looked totally pissed. When Snape was stopped by the table by her dad, a malevolent grin spread across her face. Hermione notice a brief shift of her hand before she sat down.

When Snape went to return to his seat he suddenly found that his shoe laces were tied together and fell flat on his face. All the teachers and students looked over the tables to see what had happened. James Potter looked at his nemesis then at his daughter, who had an innocent expression on her face. As Snape worked to get his laces untied, James just grinned and shook his head. James had seen that expression enough to know Dani had done it.

When the morning Daily Prophet arrived, the lead story surprises no one.

_James and Lily Potter found alive_

_The wizarding world was shocked last night with the headmasters revalation of who would be teaching at Hogwarts this year. Professor Dumbledor confermed that the couple were found in the United States. They had some sort of memory block. All they remembered was their name and that they were married. Because of the distance, no one made the connection. It was mid june when Professor Dumbledor was summoned to the US after the USAM Headmaster made the connection. They were ready to correct the memory block. After confirming their identidy, Dumbledor reunited the family._

_The Potters had 3 other children by this time. Danielle Lily, 12, is an extremely talented and smart witch. This was demonstrated in the fact that she slipped into and took the owls for Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures, Astronamy, and Herbology. Taking this into account, Professor Dumbledor placed her in N.E.W.T.s for Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures. Former teachers discribe her as quite the prankster._

_Davis James, 12, is twin to Danielle, and is just as talented and smart. Davis did not sneek into the owls like his sister and is not as confrentational either. Into music, art and potions, he is discribed as a leader and is good at problem solving._

_Sara Michelle, 9, is the youngest and is bad a prnakster as her sister when together. Intelligent, resourseful, and cunning, she is a force to be reconned with._

Several minutes later Professor McGonagall arrived to hand out time tables. After looking them over Hermione asked "what's everyones schedule, you first Dani."

"Lets see, on Monday, Wednesday, Friday I have Double Potions, Lunch, Charms, and Transfiguration. On Tuesday and Thursday CoMC, Ancient Runes, Lunch, Study Hall, DADA and Dueling on Saturday. Harry?"

"I have the same except an extra free slot instead of Ancient Runes, Ron?"

"Same as Harry except I have free slot and divination instead of Potions, Hermione?"

"Same as Dani except for Arithmancy in place of study hall. Look at the time if we're going to make Potions we have to run."


	13. First Day

_A/N Some have felt that Dani is better then Harry and Hermione. This is not true, she is about as smart as Hermione but has more time and experiencein the wizarding world. She is powerful but not as powerful as Harry, again it boils down to having grown up in the wizarding world._

**First Day**

After Breakfast, Harry,Dani, Hermione, and Neville proceeded to the potions classroom. Entering the room they choose to sit near the front. As the other students entered, both Dani and Hermione pulled out their books and some paper to take notes.

Harry and his sister sat at next to each other with Hermione and Neville behind.

They looked up as a voice drawled "hay, Potter so desperate for a girlfriend that you have to resort to your sister."

Dani looked at Harry before retorting "Malfoy, isn't it, you make another comment like that, and you'll wish you hadn't. Because I will proceed to hex you in ways you never thought possible, and believe me went I say I am quite creative. I put two into padded wards for less."

"Miss Potter, I don't know what your old school was like, but here threating another student is severely frowned on." said Snape. "25 points for it."

Since she was sitting no one noticed that she proceeded to cast several charms on the room wandlessly and wordlessly. She just plastered a smile on her face.

"Welcome to N.E.W.T. Potions. In this class we will be brewing several very complexed potions. There are those that think your good but should not be here." looking directly at the Potters. Dani just smiled and Harry frowned. "I will not accept anything less then an acceptable in this class. Now the first potion that we will be brewing is the wolfsbane potion. This takes approximately 2 weeks to brew." waving his wand at the board. "Instructions are on the board, begin."

What he didn't know was that Dani had charmed the board so that when anyone tried to cast words onto it, that the letters would appear either upside down, backward, inverted, or with right to left format. The students looked confused, he ranted a bit before looking at the board, and when Snape looked he found out why. He tried to recast the spell several times but to no avail.

He turned a round when he hear movement behind him. Noticing Dani looking through the contents of her text book, he asked "Miss Potter, what do you think your doing?"

Dani looked up and replied "Since the board doesn't want to cooperate, I thought that I would check and see if the instructions are in the text so I could get started"

"Apparently Potters can have some intelligence, the rest of you follow suit."

Everyone immediately started, while Snape tried a few more times to get the instructions on the board before giving up and heading to his desk. A he sat down, it made a rather rude noise. The entire class looked up before returning to work.

Standing up he decided to walk a round the room. Unfortunately he found one shoe stuck the floor, and promptly fell on his face. Standing up he brushed him self off and started to walk a round. After annoying Hermione he went to move on but found his shoe laces tied together, and once again found himself face down on the floor.

The rest of the class period followed suit. It just wasn't his day. Everything that could go wrong did. Including when he insulted a student's potion and it suddenly erupted like a volcano in his face.

As the potions group joined Ron, Davis, and Ginny, they all had smirks on their faces. The others immediately noticed and asked what was going on. As they heard about the potions class a grin spread a cross their face. When Dani made a comment about a job well done, Hermione immediately ask what she knew.

Dani, of course, just smiled with a glint in her eye. Noting the time, said "it's close to class, we should be going.

After a rather uneventful charms and transfiguration class, they spent the afternoon studying. Dinner was amusing with Dani Pulling all sorts of pranks on Snape and Slytherin.


	14. Dueling and other Events

**Dueling and other Events**

That Saturday the school gathered on the field in the quidditch pitch for dueling. Several teachers were there as well. There was a platform at one end, where Dumbledor was waiting to address the student body. At 9 o'clock Dumbledor case sonorus.

"Students, welcome to dueling. As we are at war, the other professors and I decided this class is necessary. This class will be taut by pretty much all the professors and a few student assistants. First lets have a demonstration. Mr. Harry Potter and Miss. Potter please come forward."

The two looked at each other and came onto the stage. Professor Dumbledor continued "Mr. Potter has had some dueling experience. Miss Potter attended the United States Academy of Magic or USAM for short, where dueling is mandatory. In her first year she won the inter school dueling competition, a first for a first year. She also accepted what is known as final challenge. This is where a the winner of the inter school get to take on 35 aurors in a one on 35 duel. Miss Potter was the 9th in 200 years to win, also, the first first year to do it." Dani face went so red at that it made her hair look lighter. "Disarm only, when your ready."

Dani asked Professor Dumbledor "a quick win or a showoff duel." After which Dumbledor replied "I think that a showoff would be better."

Dani waited almost lazily while Harry waited in dueling stance. Suddenly Harry started with a stupefy. Dani rolled backward and suddenly had two wands in her hands and cast a shield with one and a bludgeoning charm with the other.

For the next several minutes Dani had a distincter advantage with two wands. She kept Harry on the defensive with one wand and a shield on the other. It was an advantage the Harry had no idea how to over come. After about ten minutes, he realized that he was going to have to do something or this would go on indefinably. Deciding to spin to one side he managed fire off a reducto at the floor right in front of Dani.

Dani caught off guard and she was flipped up and back. On landing there was a sharp snapping sound as Dani's right leg broke. She recovered quickly and won by casting reducto on the same spot and an expelliarmus that caught Harry mid air.

Immediately after the duel Madame Pomfray was at Dani's side. After magically healing her, Dani and Harry were asked to do a quick win as well. Dani won this in one spell by using an older disarming spell that went right through Harry's shield. Harry did hit her with expelliarmus, but Dani held onto her wands.

Dumbledor discussed the two duels and covered basic strategy. Then he and the other teachers broke people into pairs. At the hour mark the DA and Dani was brought up the front and split into two groups for a team duel demonstration. Harry and Dani's team won in about 35 minutes. After 25 minutes of discussion, class was dismissed.

That afternoon after returning a book out of the library. Dani was walking to meet the the others by the lake when she ran into Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Millicent Bulstrode. Judging by the looks on their faces she know there would be trouble. Of course they were at a disadvantage since they thought they were better then her.

Also James Potter was talking to Professor McGonagall about 50 feet away and could see her. Realizing that trouble was brewing he stopped and watched (something Dani had noticed but apparently they hadn't). Professor McGonagall noticing that James wasn't paying attention, looked to see what was going on. Professors Dumbledore and Snape were on a balcony and could see them too.

Malfoy sneered "what do we have here, a pathetic little half blood. Get down on you knees and give me some pleasure." Both professors were aghast at this statement but kept back.

Dani responded "your not worthy of even of bowing before me Malfoy." This royally pissed off the group.

At the same time, Harry came looking for Dani. Coming a round the rock out cropping, they saw Dani with Malfoy's group and called to the others to help him. Unfortunately they wouldn't make it. Malfoy made a bad mistake as he decided that proper punishment for Dani's comment was crucio and the other four joined him.

Harry, Davis, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, being about 50 feet away, pulled their wands and started hexing. Ten seconds later when the dust cleared, all five Slytherins were on the ground. Both James and Harry went for Dani. She had had the several Cruciatus curses held on her for about five seconds.

When Snape and Dumbledore arrived a few minutes later, it was cleared that Dani was in bad shape and had to go to the infirmary. Dumbledore instructed James to take her there. After collecting their wands and reviving the five students, Dumbledore had them all come to his office.

On the walk up to Dumbledore's office, Malfoy knew he was in deep trouble. He went for the portkeys that he had but Dumbledor had already removed them. The expressions on Professors McGonagall and Snape's faces was not good. Both were pissed, there was no other term for it.

Once arriving at the office, McGonagall went to the fireplace and threw floo powder in calling "ministry of magic, aurors office." Two minutes later there were 12 aurors in the office. Once they arrived, McGonagall checked with Madame Pomfrey. Then they all looked at Dumbledore.

"It would seem that we have a serious problem. Mr Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, Miss Parkinson and Bulstrode, I would guess you can tell you are in a lot of trouble."

"What ever Potter said, its a lie." Malfoy said.

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter did not have to tell me or Professor Snape anything. We saw the offense. Use of the Cruciatus Curse is vary serious. Unfortunately for you five, my hands are tied in this matter." Dumbledor said calmly. "Now, Professor McGonagall, how is young Miss Potter doing?"

"Madame Pomfrey says that five Cruciatus curses on a 12 year old child is very serious. She will be in the infirmary for several days recovering. She also said that they were powerful curses as well. It certinatly did not help that she hit her head hard when she fell."

"I am most glad that she will recover." Dumbledor said sadly. "Now, the school rules state that I must expell you from this school." Dumbledor picked up their wands and, one at a time, snapped them. "you may go to collect your belongings."

As Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, and Bulstrode left, they were followed by 10 of the aurors. One of the remaining aurors asked "I take it that that those remaining are witnesses?"

"Yes, although at this time I think Mr Potter would like to join his father and sister in the Infirmary." Dumbledor nodded to Harry who left. "James Potter, the childs father also witnessed this. I had him take her to the infirmary since I doubt he would have come here."


	15. Altercations

**Altercations**

By dinner that night, the entire school knew what had happened. The knew that Dani still had not awakened. Also there was the possibility of spell damage. They knew who was guilty as well. The new was met with both shock and concern by the students

Slytherin were both shocked and concerned. They were shocked that Malfoy would do something so stupid, and in front of their house head and Dumbledore, made it that much worse. They also knew the rest of the student body would not take it well, Danielle Potter had become very popular quite quickly. If Slytherin had issues with the other houses, they would be even worse.

In the infirmary, the Potter family waited in silence. Madame Pomfrey had said that it would be a while before she woke up, but that was of little comfort.

Lily sat next to the bed holding her hand and gently stroking her head. James was beside her fretting about his daughters condition. Harry, Davis, and Sara were on the bed on the other side from their parents quietly waiting. Hermione was waiting near by on a chair.

All of Dani's teachers had stopped by, even Snape who said "I don't like her for reasons I'm sure your aware of. I know what crucio feels like and I do feel bad. It should not be cast on someone so young." Several students stopped by with cards and other gifts as well.

The heard the doors open with a loud bang and Dumbledore saying "I understand you want to talk to her. Unfortunately she is no condition."

"Dumbledore, if you interfere with this investigation I will be forced to have you arrested."

The blood of everyone ran cold. Everyone in room knew who that was, Cornelius Fudge. The stupid, blithing, idiot who ran the British Ministry of Magic. They all stood and formed a protective barrier a round Dani. They watched in horror as he ordered Dumbledor aside. Then he met Madame Pomfrey and she was pissed.

"Minister what the hell do you think your doing disturbing my patience? Get Out, now!"

"Madame, if you do not stand aside I will have you arrested for interfering with a ministry investigation. Now stand aside so I can question Miss Potter."

"Miss Potter is still unconscious and cannot be questioned."

"Well wake her up."

"Absalutaly not! She has reamained unconscious since the attack and to wake her up before she's ready could seriousley detrimental to her health."

Well this was going on the other near the bed noticed Hermione speak briefly to Dumbledor before going into Madame Pomfrey's office. When she return, she had small beatle in her hand. Harry knew instantly it was Rita Skeeter and wispered so to his parents.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK, AURORS ARREST HER."

Even Dumbledore was stunned at Fudges stupidity. To arrest a healer for protecting her patient. Rita would have a field day with one. They watched as one auror took Madame Pomfrey away.

Fudge turned to meet James, who was so pissed that happened. He would be down the next morning to fill a civil suit against Fudge and formal charges of abuse of power and child endangerment.

"Unfortunatly Minister, in order to question a child you need her parents consent, and if you try to take it, I will file formal charges. Now get out.

"Now, Mr Potter..."

"Get out."

Fudge finally backed down and left. Probably the smartest decision all night.

Once he was gone Rita changed in to a human and they talked about what would be in the paper the next day.

Lily was about to say something to James when Dani made a groan. Lily was instantly next to her holding her hand and comforting her. Within minutes she was a sleep for the night.


	16. Mistakes

**Mistakes**

The next morning when Cornelius Fudge picked up the paper he was shocked by the headlines.

_Danielle Potter attacked by 5 Students._

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_Yesterday Danielle Potter was attacked while going to an outdoor study session near the lake. Reports state the Miss Potter was approached by Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, and Millicent Bulstrode. There was a brief exchange of word and then the five students used the Cruciatus Curse. Reports indicate that the spell was held for about 5 seconds before her brothers and some friend arrived and stunned the five Slytherins._

_Unfortunately for them this act was witnessed by Professors Dumbledor, McGonagall, Snape, and J Potter (Danielle's father). The five were expelled and handed over to the ministry for use of an unforgivable. _

_Unfortunately this didn't end things. Several hours latter Minister Cornelius Fudge showed up wanting to question the child himself. At the time though, Miss Potter had yet to regain consciousness and reviving someone to soon can be detrimental to the point of death. When Madame Poppy Pomfrey, the school nurse, tried to stop him he had her arrested for interfering with a ministry investigation_.

_Minister Fudge was only stopped once James Potter stood in his way. Some time later Miss Potter regained consciousness._

_This leaves serious questions. Professor Dumbledor said that they are doing all that can realistically be done to prevent this from happening. More serious is that the minister put a child's health in danger. People will remember that Lucius Malfoy was a close personal friend of the ministers before he was found to be a death eater after the ministry attack last June. _

_As more of Minister Fudges actions come to light we must ask ourselves if he is a death eater. Among these things include the appointment of Delores Umbridge to the office of Hogwarts High Inquisitor. We have learned that she authorized the physical beatings of Fred and Gorge Weasley, used a blood quill in detention (has been illegal for 50 years),censored student communications (to prevent parents from finding out). _

_She also confessed to Harry Potter and others that she authorized the dementor attack on Mr Potter in June of last year. She also fired Professor Sybil Trelawney in front of the entire student body and attacked Professor Rubeus Hagrid during the astronomy Owl last year._

_The minister also venomously denied the return of he-who-must-not-be-named, giving the dark lord time to reestablish his power and amount an attack on the ministry it self. One must ask if Minister Fudge is just an idiot or could he be a death eater?_

_Rumor has it that Professor James Potter has already been to the ministry to file charges and a civil suit against the minister for endangering his children._

Fudge could not believe his eyes. How in blue blazes did they get that story so quickly. The accusations with Umbridge were enough to kill his career but the charges with the Potter girl would be a death nail. A public apology would not work.

He leaned back in his chair when his secertary came in with a flood of letters falling through the door and the sound of flapping wings. Several owl came in carrying howlers. She gave him the notices of the criminal charges, civil suit, and notice from the wizengamot. Opening the letter form the wizengamot he found a letter stating that, pending an official inquiry into the charges, he was relieved of duty. Amelia Bones was the acting minister of magic until further notice.


	17. Recovery and Tryouts

**Recovery and Tryouts**

When Dani awoke about ten the next morning, she saw her mother and sister waiting. As she sat up weakly, she smiled and said "good morning."

Lily looked and smiled back. "Good morning to you too. How did you sleep?'

"Okay, but still tired and sore."

"Thats to be expected. The Cruciatus Curse takes some time to recover from."

A house elf appeared with a breakfast and helped Dani get set. Noticing that it was 10:12 she asked "Aren't you supposed to be teaching?"

"My classes are covered for today. I can stay with you."

Just then Madame Pomfrey entered and saw Dani, nodded and got some goblets out of her office. When Dani found out what had happened the night before she was livid. Madame Pomfrey was stunned at the sudden level of magical build up, but Lily calmed her down by showing her the article in that mornings paper.

Several people came to visit over the lunch hour. To no ones surprise Hermione brought a copy of notes and homework. To which Dani stated "as to why you call it homework when we don't take in home is beyond me. I think it's better called assignments." It got a laugh and a very read faced Hermione.

Once everyone had left Madame Pomfrey had Dani get up to walk a round a little. After a short nap Dani started on her home work. Harry, Davis, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stopped by after classes with her assignments. After dinner Pomfrey kept it to just family.

That set the pattern for most of the week. Other events included a vote of no confidence for Fudge. Madame Bones was named Ministress of Magic and she promoted Arther Weasley to head of Magical Law Enforcement. Percy Weasley, out of a job, was made head of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office, on the condition he patch thing up with the family.

When Dani asked about the thing with Percy, she was appalled at his behavior. She sent a modified howler every 30 minutes over the next few hours including, as she called them, a flamer, a freezer, a shocker, and one that conjured bricks to throw at him.

On Friday morning just before breakfast, she was released. As she made her way to the great hall she noticed an announcement that Gryffindor quidditch tryout were the next day. She was going for the team.

The next day after dueling she summoned her broom and joined the other hopefuls. When asked what she played previously, she said "chaser usually, unless the seeker was hurt. I preferred the high paced environment of the chaser position."

Once everyone had arrived, they started with chaser and beater tryouts. Apparently Kirk and Sloper had quit, which didn't really surprise those form last year.

Harry was directing as the team captain and he made Ron assistant captain. Ron was put in charge of chaser tryouts and Harry took beaters.

There were some surprises in the group, including Neville for beater, Colin for chaser, and Parvati for beater. The biggest surprise was all three were good. The final line up was:

Seeker:Harry Potter

Keeper:Ron Weasley

Beaters:Neville Longbottem

Parvati Patil

Chasers:Danielle Potter (lead)

Ginny Weasley

Colin Creevey

As they were finishing, the Slytherin team showed up. When Harry asked absently what they wanted they said they had note from Professor Snape to use the field. No one was all that surprised. Before Harry could take the note Dani grabbed it and incinerated it, and whispered something to Harry.

Harry laughed and said "Dani's right, we have seen no note, so get out. If you want the field will be free shortly"

When Slytherin started to pull their wands they found themselves stairing down seven others. They backed down and left the field. They talked for about 15 minutes more before leaving.


	18. Warnings

**Warnings**

Dani kept many secrets, including what magical abilities she had. Professor McGonagall would have been surprised to learn that she was a multi-animagus. Her forms were a phoenix, lion, dolphin, and a lyra. From her two magical form she did get some magical transference. She could communicate with phoenixs (hear them anyway) and travel the way they did, even in human form. She called this flashing.

From her lyra form she got the ability to see in the dark (not absalute dark, but close) and the ability to read/speak any language know to exsisit including any animals. She was registared on the California state registry, but nowhere else. Her forms had no real distinguishing fetures, which was good in her mind.

The one she used about every other night was her etheral ability. This ability allowed her to enter a dream like state and travel a round over great areas feeling the emotions of the world. She could also listen in on conversations, move small objects, even wandlessly cast spells. She had what was known a etheral cystals to record things with.

The sunday after the quidditch.tryouts, Dani went to go exploring etherally. After noticing Filch on the third floor, and Dumbledore reading a order report, she left to practice expanding the area the could cover. Pretty soon she covered the whole of Scotland, England, and Wales.

She noticed near a little town a particurely bad set of thoughts. Deciding to check on them, she suddenly found herself in a room with Voldemort himself. He was looking over a map of Hogwarts and Hogsmead. The marks on it made it appear to be a battle plan. On a side sheet of paper she found some additional notes, inluding the date Oct. 31

As he got up she decide to follow him. Downstairs he entered what appeared to be an old ballroom. Several death eaters were there. At this point Dani decided to activate a etheral ball and record. She quickly realised an attack was pending tonight. She decided to do something reckless, she split her conciousness.

While one side stayed watching the meeting, the other side of her conciousness sought out Dumbledore. Finding him in his office she grabbed a sheet of parchment and started writing. Dumbledore was surprised to see a sheet of parchment and quill starting working on their own until he realised an etheral was at work.

Dani detailed the nights attack patterns, and noted that the two attacks would accure at 2:13am. There was also an attack on muggles planed using dementors the next day as well. Once that was done she focused on Dumbledore's office. She also noted there would be an annaversery attack in Oct 31, and that she would copy the attack plans for him.

Once done there Dani went to the common room and conjured a large piece of parchment. Then using several quills she began to copy the halloween attack plans in detail.

At 7:30 she finished up and put them notes on her stuff in common room and returned to her body.. She hadn't done as much of her homework as usual but what she had done was more important. Like usual she was the first up, good thing for her etheral alarm clock, and didn't have to wait for the shower.

After getting dressed, just as the others in the dorm were waking up, she went down to the common room. Noticing that it was empty, she changed into her phoenix form and after grabbing the attack plans, she flashed to Dumbledore's office. After arriving, she sang a brief duet with fawks and noticed Professor McGonagall was present.

After droping the parchment on Dumbledore's desk she flew over to the entry area and transformed back to her human form. This surprised both Professors greatly. Walking up and sitting down, she smiled at the professors.

"Good morning Professors. I just came to talk about what I saw at the death eater meeting last night."

"Miss Potter, you are registared as an animagus, right." McGonagall said concernedly.

"Yes, only in California though." smirked Dani. "But thats not what I'm here about."

"Quite, it's nice to now we have an etheral on our side" smiled Dumbledore. "You should be glad to know that both attacks were stopped last night."

They spent the next several minutes discussing things before going to breakfast. Over the next four weeks Dani would foil almost 20 attacks by Voldemort.


	19. Pranks and Retaliation

**Pranks and Retaliation**

Two nights after the discussion with Dumbledore, Dani, Harry, and Ginny were sneaking into the great hall. Smiling, at each other they started on to their tasks. Harry went to the Slytherin table, Ginny to Ravenclaw, Dani to the head table. Once there they began casting several spells. Once done the converged on Gryffindor table and did similarly.

The next morning as everyone one ate it started. First a few Slytherins started farting really badly before it spread to the rest of the table. Then Ravenclaw started uncontrollably burping. Then Gryffindor started hiccuping uncontrollable. At the head table, the chairs suddenly lifted into the air and began an recreation of a famous world war 2 dog fight.

About 20 minutes of screaming and confusion latter, it all ended. Since the only table unaffected was Hufflepuff, and they got a lot of dirty looks. And what no one knew was this was the just the start.

Two nights latter 3 people hit the Defense classroom charming it. The next day every spell cast in that room would be magically redirected into a tickling charm. While this amused most, Professor James Potter was not amused. He had strong suspicions on who was behind it, by proving it would be difficult.

3 days latter the same three students hit the charms classroom. This charm made every attempted charm not work by rebounding upon the caster. When the staff heard, two professors had a good idea who was behind it.

A week after that the potion classroom was hit. This time every ingredient put into the cauldrons were spit back in the persons faces. What made this even more funny was Snape, who had charmed the room to let him know when some one had entered. They were still working so he couldn't figure out how they got in without him knowing.

They also had gotten the entire Slytherin house, the Ravenclaw common room, the Hufflepuff girls dorm, and Gryffindor boys dorm. Nobody could figure out who was behind it. While both Professor Potters had a good guess, they knew proving it was difficult at best.

On the morning after the Slytherin prank, the most recent, Dani stopped by her fathers office. He had questioned her about the pranks but since she knew Occlumency (whatgood pranksterwouldn't)and had a allergy to one of the ingredients inVisitaserum, so he hadn't gotten any thing.

She was walking to the great hall, when she ran into the 6 seventh year Slytherin girls. It was not a pleasant experience. The 6 ambushed and before she got to any of her wands, beat her up. She came to some time latter in the infirmary. Both parents were there and worried.

After about two more hours, she was released and was royally pissed. Her parents and Professors Dumbledor and McGonagall tried to figure out who was responsible, but Dani claimed she didn't remember.

After dinner, which she spent glaring at Slytherin, she met up with Harry and Ginny. After a brief whispered discussion, to which Hermione was suspicions of, the three pranksters retired early.

At 3:00 in the morning, three students met silently in the common room. Dani used a movable camouflage charm (the ministry would love to have her spell library, heck, even her parents wished for this) and they left for Slytherin house.

Once in the Slytherin common room, they cast silance charms on them selves and made their way to the girls staircase. The two girls quietly made their way up the stairs to the seventh year door. Dani paused and checked it for intrution detection charm and disarmed the few present.

After opening the door, and checking for any other detection charms, they entered. One at a time the they worked a round the room before leaving. They stopped to collect their guard and made their way up to bed.

The next morning Hermione made her way down to the great hall. She wondered about the behavior of Dani, Harry, and Ginny the previous evening. She suspected that they were the pranksters that hit the school the past week, but couldn't prove anything.

About fifteen minutes into the meal there was a scream form the Slytherin table. All the girls looked over and saw all 6 seventh years stark naked and trying to cover selves. When the boys looked at them the only thing they saw was Voldemort and death eaters sitting there. Then the 6 ran screaming from the room.

Needless to say this caused quite a few negative responses from the girls in the group. Professor McGonagall hit Dumbledor up the back of the head and started to quietly chew him out before he told her what he saw. Several conversations like that later, everyone started to figure out what had happened.

Hermione noticed that Dani and Ginny had innocent but smug looks on their faces and an amused smile on Harrys face. She suspected that this was retaliation for the attack on Dani but couldn't prove a thing.


	20. Battle of Halloween

_A/N; Sorry about the delay, I have been busier then expected._

**Battle of Halloween**

Just before lunch on the 31st of October, the owlry was closed. At lunch it was announced that the halloween feast was canceled. This shock most students, until they learned that their was an attack on the school that was counting on their presence in the great hall. By having them in their houses they would most likely be safe.

As the afternoon wore on, several aurors began to arrive. The DA, which had reformed six weeks ago, was stationed next around the main stairwell to fire on anyone who got in there. Dani was brought in to use a spell to make it look like the students and teachers were in the great hall for the feast.

There were several anti portkey wards put up that prevented any portkeys not created within from work. All the windows were charmed so no one on the inside could be seen, but nothing out of place.

The aurors and teachers were stationed in entry and down side halls to wait. Down both sides of the great hall were even more aurors. At 7:00 everyone Disallusioned themselves. They knew that the feast was supposed to start at 7:00 and Voldemort's forces were planning on attacking at 7:30.

At 7:25 the death eaters quietly made there way into the entry. After everone had come in and after checking the hall, they attacked. They ran into the hall firing spells. After about half were in the hall, they began to notice something wrong, nobody was reacting to their attack. Then the counter-attack began.

The death eaters were suitibly surprised when 60 aurors jumped up and started returning fire. The surprise gave the aurors an advantage, it was a few seconds before the death eaters fought back. Another 25 death eaters swarmed into the hall.

The next surprise hit them when they were attacked from behind with more reinforcements coming. Now the death eaters were facing attack from 3 directions and had their escape route severed. Things were not looking good. The order was given to use portkeys to escape. They didn't work because of the wards.

At 7:55 the last 10 death eaters surrendered. The defense had worked to an unbelievable level. The final tolls had Death Eaters: 75 captured, 20 injured but captured, and 5 dead. Defenders: 0 captured, 40 injured, and 0 dead. Most had gauffed at the daring plan but it had worked spectacularly.

Their were a few surprises in the group. Nobody expected to find Percy Weasley in the group, no mark though. Cornelius Fudge was another unmarked in the prisoners. One of the dead was bellatrix LeStrange, which was a coop and much to Nevilles happiness. Also captured was Avery and Rockwood.

After the battle all the death eaters had their portkeys removed and and Dani was summoned to take down the anti portkey wards. As she made her way to the hall, she noticed a small rat heading for the door. The distinctive thing about the rat was that it had a silver paw.

Dani immediately stunned the rat and went looking for Dumbledore. Finding him in the hall, she asked "Professor, what is the spell to force an animagus into their human form?" After getting her answer, she used the spell on the rat. They watched in surprise as the rat transformed in to Peter Pettigrew.

James who was not to far away saw him and leaped and screamed at the rat. He was physically restrained by two aurors and his daughter. After being checked by aurors, he was found to have the dark mark. He was immediately carted off to prison.

Over the next several hours things were cleaned up and everone either left or went home.


	21. Day After

_AN: Sorry this has taken so long but life had to go about it's bothersome ways_

**Day After**

The next morning, as the students ate breakfasts, the Daily Prophet arrived.

_Hogwarts Attacked Last Night_

_Yesterday at lunch student were surprised to learn that the owlry was closed and floo access closed as well. There would also be no Halloween feast. Over the course the afternoon aurors arrived and the battle plan made known. Several defenses were set into place. Several spells were donated to the cause by Danielle Potter, no release on which for security reasons._

_The attack occurred at 7:25 pm when death eaters amassed in the entry. Five minutes later, they attacked the great hall expecting all students and teachers to be at the annual Halloween Feast. They were quite stunned when several aurors started firing back. _

_Some 20 minutes later the battle was over. The Death Eaters lost with 76 captured, 20 injured, and 5 dead. The defenders had 40 injured but no fatalities. There were several surprises in the group, including former Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, and Misuse of Muggle Artifacts officer Purcivial Weasley. neither was marked and there is some indication of Imperious in Mr Weasley's case. Fudge appears to have been a willing participant. The greatest surprise was Peter Pettigrew was found in the group and was marked._

_The ace in the pack was the death of Bellatrix Black LeStrange. This known death eater was responsible for the attack on Frank and Alice Longbottom. She is also linked to about 40 other deaths. She is an Azkaban escapee._

The students were surprised at the outcome of the battle. There were several reasons to celebrate.

In Little Hangleton at Riddle Manor, Voldemort was furious. He had lost several of people of strategic importance. LeStrange was his right hand person and wormtail his best at intelligence.

It also sevierly weakened him. He didn't have enough people to take Azkaban, even with the dementors having already defected.

Dani noticed the Harry seemed to be in a little bit of pain. "What's wrong?"

"Just this blasted scar hurting again."

"How's you occlumency holding up?" Dani asked. She was teaching him so she was curious. She remembered yelling for several hour at Dumbledore for Harry lack of even basic knowledge. Not that she ever explained why she knew it.

"No visions or any thing, so I guess fine. Ron you ok? I mean you brother and everything?" As Ron came and sat down.

"Okay, I guess it's just a surprise. I never thought he would go dark like that."

"Ron" Dani interrupted. "They said there was indication of Imperious. If that's true then he might be innocent. Lets just see what happens before we jump to conclusions."

From there the day was quiet. Dani checked with Harry abut his occlumency shield periodically, but nothing significant. She arranged for a drought of dreamless sleep potion and made him take it.


End file.
